Mobile electronic devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, and wearable computing devices (e.g., watches, glasses, among others) are becoming more and more ubiquitous. People are increasingly using their mobile devices to obtain the information for going about their everyday lives. As people spend a greater amount of their time on these devices, it can be helpful to people if their devices offered suggestions of media content or physical items that might be of interest. Discussed herein are technical solutions to provide improved systems for displaying services and goods available to people.